In Electus unum
by GirlinBlue2364
Summary: One day Tsuna was working in his mansion when a mysterious girl who doesn't know a word of Japanese appears and attacks Reborn and his men. Now he has to deal with his rowdy guardians, this stranger than can apparently use magic, and an impending mafia war that can put an end to the Vongola family forever...
1. Of beginings and doubts

**Hey, everyone. I hope you guys and girls enjoy this story. It's just something that came to mind a while ago and I finally got the time and inspiration to actually write it.**

***New author's note: ****Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been absent from writing for like 2 years, almost 3, but I'm back and have edited a couple of old stories and will continue to do so to all of them. Also if you have a prompt for this story, feel free to write it in the comment section. ****I'll take this time to announce that I created a Twitter profile under the same name, ****GirlinBlue2364****, where I will say when the next chapters of all my stories are up including the ones in my Archive of Our Own and Watt Pad profile. I'll also be posting photos, announcing new stories and have a chance to speak to my readers so if you want to ask me anything about my stories, about me or just comment on something, you're more than welcome to do so via my Twitter account. So follow me and I'll be sure to follow you back. ****Thank you for your attention and for reading.***

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Abbey Griffiths…**

The noise of a pen writing quickly upon paper was the only sound coming from an elegant room in the Vongola's HQ. This room wasn't like any other, this room in particular was the most elegant and extravagant in the whole mansion.

The room I'm talking about is none other than Vongola Decimo's, Sawada Tsunayoshi office. Said Decimo was sitting in a large leather chair, while he worked on his mountains of paperwork that was set on his unique, antique desk.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a now a tall, muscular but not overly muscular, brunet, with big doe eyes, handsome 26 year old man. He was finally finishing one of many piles of papers stacked on his desk when a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in Gokudera-kun." Said the brunet without even looking up. He knows it's him because his one of the only three people that knocks before entering a room that doesn't belong to them. The other two being Yamamoto and Chrome; it wasn't Yamamoto because his knock is harder and free, and it couldn't be Chrome because her knocks are very soft and barely audible. There's no need to say who the people that don't knock are. Those go without saying.

The mahogany door opened to reveal an already expected tall, lean, handsome silveret that's the same age as Tsuna.

"Sorry for interrupting your work, Juudaime." He said.

"It's all right. How can I help you?" Answered the brunet trying to reassure the other.

"It's the Velia Famiglia, Juudaime, there beginning to get hostile and just communicated to us that there backing out of our arrangement." Said Gokudera quickly.

Tsuna sighed.

It's been a year since the whole Byakuran incident and 6 months since Tsuna moved to Italy to officially take over Vongola as the boss. He had to deal with a lot of families, some were easy to convince to form an alliance with Vongola and some were definitely not. Guess which category the Velia Famiglia is in.

This Famiglia is by far the most paranoid one that Tsuna has encountered. They're convinced they only want to make an alliance to know there inner workings so they can strike them with precision and destroy them from the inside out. Tsuna has met with them 4 times this month only trying to coerce their boss in to the alliance, and those are only the times that they met in person. He lost count of how many times they reunited via video conference.

Let's just say Tsuna is getting tired of this little game.

"Are they putting up any conditions for their acceptance or are they bluntly denying to agreeing?" He asked.

"Bluntly denying to the alliance." Gokudera answered.

"I see. Are they on video conference?" He asked.

"No, Juudaime. They hung up as soon as they vocalized their decision." Gokudera answered.

"Alright, please contact them and tell them I wish to meet them via video conference. I'll take it in conference room two." He said.

"Yes Juudaime, right away." Gokudera said obediently, bowed and left the room to do as ordered.

Tsuna sighed once again and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath organized his finished paperwork and got up from his chair and walked to the door that led him to a long hallway covered with over 20 doors to his right, and to his left a few windows that let you see clearly the extensive green forest below. Tsuna kept walking down the hall heading towards the second floor and meanwhile passing two maids that bowed low at once as they noticed his presence.

He nodded their direction and kept on walking.

Tsuna turned his head towards one of the windows as he walked when suddenly an intense feeling hit him making him freeze mid-step.

He stared at the center of the forest where his eyes last were when this feeling arose.

It wasn't a normal feeling either people get from time to time that may or may not come true.

It was his Hyper Intuition it was trying to tell him that something is going to happen today in the forest.

Something big.

Tsuna knew his hyper intuition is never wrong, and there's no reason to believe it would be wrong this time either. So he decided to purposely pass by one of the guards that was patrolling the halls and told him to send some men to observe the forest and to report any out of the ordinary. The guard didn't even think twice about it before he ordered some men in to the forest as he was told.

Tsuna then continue his path to the conference room.

Meanwhile in another dimension…

A young 16 year old girl with light brown hair and sky blue eyes entered her house in London, England. Her name is Abbey Griffiths and she just came home from her 7th year in her school.

Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be more precise.

She arrived at an empty house seeing as her parents were still out working and her grandmother the famous witch, Alice Griffiths was still out with her friends.

She put her owl cage down on the counter and headed up stairs with her luggage then she left her magic broom in the hallway while she went into her room. She set her luggage down on her bed and unpacked.

Then she went down stairs again to take care of her owl when a note with her name that was on the kitchen table caught her attention. She read it and realized it was from her mom.

It just said welcome back, to help clean the house a little bit because there will be guest coming over today, there's dinner for her in the fridge, to put the box that's in the living room in the attic and that she'll see her soon and that she loves her.

Abbey sighed.

She went around picking up things that were out of place and tidying up the house. Then she grabbed the box and headed to the attic to put it away. But then she remembered she left her broom in the middle of the hall and that her mom would get annoyed and will nag to her for a while about being neat and organized with her things. So with one hand she put the broom on the box and balanced it up the stairs to the addict because she knew she probably forget to put it away later if she didn't have it with her as soon as she was done with her task.

She opened the door to the attic and turned on the light, and as soon as she took three steps into the dim light room she tripped over one of the uneven floor boards sending the box and her broom flying across the room and knocking over a mountain of boxes that were stacked high. The mountain of course fell on Abbey who did a spectacular face plant into the ground and was lucky enough that none of the boxes had anything really heavy that would have actually hurt her.

She rubbed her aching head and back and then proceeded to pick up the boxes contents and shoving them in random boxes. After a few minutes there was only one box left and this box was apparently the only heavy one, and also the only one that didn't fall on her on the way down.

The box lay opened and at its entrance there was an old wooden treasure chest. And when I say old I mean like _really_ old, my great grandparent's age old.

Abbey picked up the chest and opened noticing there was no lock on it.

'That's strange.' She thought.

Inside laid a beautiful white book with black edges but no title. One could tell it was not new from just one look at it. It had a magic lock on it. It seem the writer of this book wanted to protect its contents so much he/she put a spell on it so the lock couldn't be opened so easily by spells like Alohomora*.

Abbey ran her fingers on the white cover and something she didn't expect happened.

The books lock opened, it's as if her touch was the key to the lock. She shook her shock away and decided to open it. She read the first page and the words that were in Latin both intrigued and confused her.

"_Qui dignus est aperire librum Zentha . Qui dignus est fide dignis Zentha quoque adscituram. Subigere incedimus vel metu, alii in lucem tenebras consumit . Postea factum est, vel cum virtute multa et scientiae redeat."_

Abbey stared at the message a few more second and tried to makes head or tails of it, but wasn't able to so she moved on to the second page. The second page held spells, in fact all the pages did. It was an untitled book of spells.

'I wonder who it belongs to.' Thought Abbey to herself as she went through the pages, eyeing the spells. Some spells were familiar but different at the same time. It's as if someone took an already existent spell and added something to it. But mostly the wide book was filled with spells she never even heard of much less witnessed. They were either too advanced for her or they were made up by the witch or wizard that wrote this book. Did that mean it was one of her family members or were they just were holding it for someone?

Abbey decided to go back and read the first spell on the first page. She wasn't going to use it just in case it was dangerous but she was curious as to what it did. Maybe the name gave away its purpose right away?

Abbey looked at it and touched the gold ink it was written in as she read it in her head without motivation.

"Zentha iniziare." *

'Hum, why would a spell have the word 'begin' at the end of it? And that's the Zentha it mentioned before. I wonder- -

Her thought were interrupted as the book started to glow with a yellow light. Abbey gasped and dropped the book then she got up from her crouching position and walked backwards away from the mysteriously glowing book.

Her foot hit something, and when she looked down she saw it was her broom. She looked at the book and it seemed the yellow light only got brighter by the second and then the room got filled with a blinding yellow light.

Abbey didn't feel herself fall but she did feel herself lose consciousness slowly until she was swallowed by darkness.

Abbey woke up groggily in the middle of a forest without any memory of how she got here. She could feel herself start to panic as she looked around and only saw trees and plants all around when the last thing she remembered was going home and being in the attic with a strange glowing book. Then it hit her.

'The book. That's how I got here. And that spell must be a teleportation spell even though I didn't say it nor thought of a place when I did, it still activated.' She thought as she looked around and found not only the book a few feet away from her but her broom as well.

She got up and picked up the items then opened the book with the full intention of activating the spell this time on purpose to teleport back home, but a sudden noise caught her attention. It came from behind her and it sounded like human footsteps.

She quickly took her wand from her brown right boot where she keeps it when she isn't wearing her Gryffindor robe. She quietly used the reducio spell to shrink the book and put it in her pocket. Then took a defensive stance and pointed her wand to the direction the footsteps were coming from.

By now they were closer and clearer.

She could tell by the amount that there were at least two people coming her way.

She slowly backed away as to not make too much noise, but still kept her eyes at the front.

She stepped on a twig that made a loud snap as she was walking backwards.

She suddenly herd the footsteps go a whole lot faster. They were running now.

'Bloody hell.' She thought as she turned and ran seemingly nowhere besides from away from the people that were chasing her.

She couldn't run as fast as she normally could with her long flying broom in one hand but she wasn't going to leave it.

Out of nowhere three guys jumped in front of her, all wearing tuxedos and pointing guns at her.

She stopped and then she heard her pursuers stop behind her. She was surrounded, in an unknown destination and with no way to get back if this guys were present seeing as they were muggle s and Abbey can't use magic in front of them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" A man asked in what sounded like Italian to Abbey but she didn't know a word of Italian. She only knew English, Spanish and Sign language. She could only understand the words that were in Spanish that made up the Italian language.

"What Famiglia are you from?" Asked another man in Italian. And the only words she understood was family and what. Apparently they wanted to know what family she's from. That's not a normal thing to ask someone when they're pointing guns at them.

They talked to each other when they saw the unknown girl didn't answer anything.

"Who are you?" Asked the first man again but in a different language, trying out to see if she knew Chinese or maybe it was Japanese? She wasn't sure what it was.

"She doesn't seem to understand a word you're saying." Said a new deep but smooth voice.

Abbey looked to her right and she saw two men were coming out into the clearing they were in. One was wearing and identical tux just like the others but the one who apparently spoke was also wearing a tux but with a dark dress shirt, black tie, black fedora with an orange band, a chameleon on top of it and an orange pacifier? The man was tall, muscular, with curly side burns, small black eyes and handsome features.

He stared directly at Abbey.

"Who are you and why are you here?"Asked the man that just arrived in English.

**To be continued…**

**Well there it is I hope you guys liked it so far.**

***Translation:**

'**The one who is able to open this book is worthy of Zentha. The one who is worthy of Zentha is worthy of trust and power. He or she must travel and conquer the fear, and become the light to the darkness that consumes others. After this has been done he or she may return with great power and knowledge.**

**May God be with you…'**

**Here are the spells used for this chapter:**

***Alohomora- spell that opens and unlocks doors. I don't know if it can be used for any kind of lock but yeah… moving on.**

***Zentha iniziare- this is the only spell I'm going to be making up because from now on the rest will be all from the Harry Potter world. It basically is the made up name 'Zentha' and to begin as in like a command. So original, right?! (note sarcasm).**

**Anyways all spells will be either from the books, the movies, both or just from the games because they're spells that are made for the games only.**

**Please review if you wished for me to continue this story…**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	2. Of confusion and questions

**Hello. I don't really have much to say… so yeah let's just start the story.**

***New author's note: ****Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been absent from writing for like 2 years, almost 3, but I'm back and have edited a couple of old stories and will continue to do so to all of them. Also if you have a prompt for this story, feel free to write it in the comment section. ****I'll take this time to announce that I created a Twitter profile under the same name, ****GirlinBlue2364****, where I will say when the next chapters of all my stories are up including the ones in my Archive of Our Own and Watt Pad profile. I'll also be posting photos, announcing new stories and have a chance to speak to my readers so if you want to ask me anything about my stories, about me or just comment on something, you're more than welcome to do so via my Twitter account. So follow me and I'll be sure to follow you back. ****Thank you for your attention and for reading.***

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Abbey, the Griffiths and Zentha.**

Abbey stared at the new handsome stranger that even though he emitted a dangerous aura, she felt relieved at his presence simply because of the fact that he knows English.

"You know English? Thank God someone I can reason with."She said, but the last part was more to herself than to anyone else really.

"I asked you a question. Don't make me repeat myself."Said the man in a more aggressive tone. You can easily see his patience running thin.

There are two things everyone should know about Abbey Griffiths. Number one is that she is one of the most kind and generous person one could meet but she is also stubborn at times, and she doesn't back down from a fight even though she's naturally a calm person. Also, number two would be…

"Ok, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to ask for someone's name before giving your own and by the way that was two questions." She replied now annoyed and angry at the stranger.

She doesn't take bull shit from _anyone._

"Hn." Was the only reply received from the man. He now had an amused glint in his onyx colored eyes and that made the brunet girl kind of more nervous even though she hid it well.

From the guys in suits at least, but from the fedora wearing man, not so much. But Abbey didn't know this at the moment. "Fine, I'm Reborn the world's Greatest Hitman and you are?"Reborn said.

'Oh shit, is he bluffing just to scare me?'Abbey thought.

"No, I'm not bluffing." He said as if reading her mind.

'Ok that's creepy. Is he using some sort of thought reading spell I don't know about? But that doesn't make any sense because he doesn't look like a wizard and even if he was he would have taken out his wand on instinct to counter attack my spells since I took out my wand, but he didn't.' She thought now officially freaked out.

"Abbey Griffiths and as for the second question I'm not sure as to how and why I'm here." Abbey said only half lying. She did know she unintentionally casted the spell that brought her here, but what she didn't know how that happened or why; much less as to why it brought her here of all places.

Reborn saw that she was telling the truth, but at the same time she was holding back.

"I believe you, but I also know you're holding back something." He said.

Reborn noticed the girl looked surprised. She didn't expect him to notice that just from her tone of voice, but to bad she doesn't know how's she's dealing with.

"I have no idea as to what you're referring to." She lied.

"Yes, you do. And if I were you I would say what exactly are you doing in Vongola territory and to what family you belong to or things can get ugly for you really fast." He said while taking a quick glance at the armed Vongola guards that were still aiming guns at her.

'Vongola? What's that? And why is he asking about what family I belong to? God, this is bad. I need to get out of here and find a deserted place where I can cast that spell again to get back to England.' Abbey thought franticly.

"I already told you I don't know why I'm here. And as to what family I belong to, that should be obvious because I already told you. It's the Griffiths, okay? And are you satisfied now so I can leave?" Abbey asked getting impatient herself. She needed to leave before something bad happened.

"No, you can't leave and that's not the answer I was looking for. I meant which mafia family you belong to. And what's with the broom and stick?" He asked, mentioning the items in her hands now even though he was wondering about them since he got here because does are strange things to be carrying with you, even though he has no right to mention strange things considering he has a chameleon that morphs into his weapons and other objects he needs and uses.

"Mafia family? What are you talking about? I don't belong to any mafia family. And I don't need to give you anymore explanations." She replied. Now that just confirms that he is not wizard even though she was like 99.7% sure before that he wasn't.

"Is that right? We'll see about that." He asked with a dangerous gleam in his now smirking face. He knew she wasn't lying about the not being in the mafia part because he is excellent at reading people and her body language gave no indication of lying, but the last comment of hers intrigued him for two reasons. Not a lot of people act like she does under such pressure of being pointed at by guns, and certainly not at her young age and because mostly no one acted towards_ him_ that way.

"Take her inside. I want to interrogate her, and take away does items of her as well. Even though they look normal we can't take any chances ." Reborn said in Italian, now directed to the guards as he turned around to head into the mansion, leaving the capturing and handling to them.

Abbey was confused for a second because she wasn't sure of what that Reborn person said to the others, but when she saw him turn and start walking away with the guards that were in front of her put away their guns and start walking towards her she understood that he ordered them to do, capture her.

She couldn't let them do that. If they capture her they would take away her wand and broom A.K.A. her only chance to leave this place and get away from them. She had to think fast.

With every step the two men took towards her, she took one back until she was sort of close to the others still pointing guns at her. She had no choice; it was either hide the fact that she's a witch and let herself be captured or use her magic to escape this people.

She chose the second option. She quickly pointed the wand at the men advancing towards her.

"Reducto." She said casting the spell on the men making them be blasted to the sides.

Then she quickly turned around.

"Impedimenta." She hurriedly said casting the next spell that slowed down the shots, that she knew were going to be fired at her, in midair.

The faces of the men with the guns were priceless but this wasn't the time for that.

She hopped on her broom while still holding the impedimenta spell and as she took off the ground she released it so the bullets dropped to the ground uselessly. She headed upwards, trying to gain altitude so she wasn't in range of the guns.

She thought she was home free when she didn't hear any shots fired so she stopped going up and started moving forwards instead.

The next thing she knew a green rope came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the waist, pressing her arms to her body in the process, before she was yanked backwards, hard. Not so hard as to pull her off her flying broom, but hard enough so the whole thing got pull back with her.

She stopped in midair and looked down. The sight that greeted her was surprising to say the least, and that's saying a lot when someone is a witch that goes to a magic school that is filled with other witches and wizards and other magical, unbelievable things.

The man from before, Reborn was holding a very long green rope that was holding her around the waist with a loop.

She stared at him for a few more seconds before she snapped out of her shock induced daze.

"Relash- -" She didn't get a chance to finish casting the bind releasing spell because with one last yank, way harder than the last one, and only one hand that was not properly holding he broom, thanks to the rope, she was pulled off it.

While falling the only thing going through Abbey's mind was that she dropped her wand when she was unexpectedly pulled back, and that without she was going to die.

Wait she still had her broom.

In midair she stocked out and arm, concentrated and yelled…

"Accio: broom." She said as she knew that calling the broom will be the faster and safer option that will safe her in time.

The broom that was dropping suddenly came to her hand as she was only a few feet from the cold and unforgiving ground.

She set it horizontally and the broom instantly floated just in time to save her, seeing as she was exactly three feet and five seconds away from her death.

She put her feet on the ground with her other hand she used Accio again to summon her wand to her, which had landed a few feet away from her.

Once she had the wand in her hand she tried the earlier spell again.

"Relashio." She said.

Even though that was a spell to normally release the caster from a magical binding, it still worked with the physical and regular binding.

The rope was off her now and she turned around to face Reborn, only to see the green rope glowing with a multi colored light before shrinking and changing in the chameleon from before, on Reborn's hand.

Reborn gave me a surprised look which was quickly changed into a suspicious one.

Then he lifted his right hand, where the chameleon was sitting, and the animal glowed again and turned into a green gun this time. The gun was now pointed at her.

'What the bloody hell was that? How he do that?' Abbey asked herself.

She seeing a lot weird things in her life, but she had never seen something quite like that especially something like that done by a muggle.

'Never mind I need to get reed of this guy if I want to get out of here. And I don't think flying away on the broom is going to work either because he can just do what he did before unless I knock him out or restrain him with a binding spell.' Abbey thought.

Her mind was working on overdrive.

The guys that she knocked off their feet earlier were getting up and the others were pointing their guns at her again from behind her.

"That was an interesting trick. But I'm not going to let you go that easily. You still haven't answered all of my questions and what you did just now created more questions that you _are_ going to answer no matter what. Anyways it will better for you if you surrender quietly seeing as you're surrounded and outnumbered."Reborn said seriously.

He was now very intrigued and he wasn't about to let this strange girl with even stranger powers get away.

He needed to find out even more urgently what that was and find out how she got here.

But now it was mostly his curiosity taking over.

'A trick? Hm, that's insulting, wait he said I was outnumbered…that's it.' She thought as that simple word gave her an idea.

'What's the point of outnumbering someone if they can't see where their target is?'Abbey thought.

"Conjunctivitis." She cast the spell that produced a light that temporarily blinded Reborn before turning sideways and doing the same thing to the others.

When they were clutching their face Abbey knew this was her chance to leave so she bolted. She decided to run a few feet first to get a head start and then hop on her broom when she thinks is a safe distance so even if the spell wears off, there's no chance for Reborn to tie her up again while she's still in the air.

She ran to Reborn's left thinking that there was no way he could know she was near him fast enough to grab her and even if he heard her and tried to grab her she still has the upper hand with her wand, eyesight and the fact that he can't use his gun. Or so she thought…

She was about five feet from Reborn now and was planning on speeding up to pass him more quickly but…

A shot that went right passed her face stopped her cold. Or more like made her freeze mid-step out of pure fear of being shot in the face.

She looked to her right and saw Reborn, now facing her, with closed eyes and the green gun pointed at her face.

"Don't move or I will shoot you."He said in a tone that said he wasn't kidding.

Quietly Abbey raised her wand towards him to cast the knockout spell but then Reborn shot the ground, two inches away from her right foot.

That paralyzed her with fear. The fact that he can shoot so well with his eyes close, he knows that she is moving her arms with his eyes _closed_ and there's also the fact that bullets are way faster than a spell being cast.

"I thought I told you not to move. Do it again and the next bullets is not going into the ground. And also don't say anything since words appear to be activating these abilities you possess." He said.

Then he closed the gap between them while he still pointed the gun at her face but more closely now, and stopped in front of her. He put out his left hand out.

"Give me your weapon and the broom, now. And if you refuse to hand them over, I won't hesitate to shoot you."He said threateningly.

She believed him full heartedly.

She placed her broom on the palm of his hand first and the wand on top, reluctantly and fearing for her life.

That may have been her only way to escape but she decided it was best not to disobey Reborn. He was a very dangerous man.

She also decided that when he wasn't around she can just cast Accio again, get her stuff summoned to her and leave quickly from wherever he plans on taking her, seeing as Accio can be casted without a wand.

Reborn closed his hand against the two objects now laying in it.

"The eye damage better not be permanent or am really going to shoot you in the face in the next few seconds. It isn't permanent, right? Yes or no answer only."He said.

"No." She said truthfully.

"Good. And how long does it take to wear off? Numeric and time related answers only."He continued.

"4 minutes."Abbey replied thinking it was normally about seven minutes, but it's already been three since she casted the spell so yeah…

Reborn sighed.

"Fine, we'll wait here until it passes."He said.

For minutes passed in silence.

Then Abbey saw Reborn slowly open his eyes and squint then blink away the remaining effect of her Conjunctivitis spell. Soon all the others got their eyesight back too.

"Alright, let's head back." He ordered.

He turned to her again and looped his left arm through her right arm so the crook of his would hold her, seeing as both his hands re occupied and he didn't want to give these dangerously powerful and unknown items to someone else.

They started to walk through the clearing and into the far west side of the forest. Reborn was leading the group while pulling Abbey along, looking as if he knew the whole forest by memory.

A fact that Abbey didn't doubt that because in a matter of 5 minutes Reborn led them into a clearing that had a road made out of dirt which led to a huge, and beautiful white mansion decorated with designed walls, with windows and a huge, double wooded mahogany door carved with magnificent designs.

Abbey was getting more anxious and nervous with every step they took.

The mansion was surrounded with guards dressed like the ones behind her. They were all looking at them now, or more likely at her.

Reborn just walked up to the mansion and the guards at the door nodded at him in acknowledgement and probably respect, looked at me with curiosity and suspicion then opened the doors to let us in. He led me through the door, up the spiral stair case and into a large hallway that seemed to never with rooms to the left and right side. He walked to a room and opened the door then he pulled me inside as he turned on the light switch.

There was a table and chairs in this deem light room.

That's about it.

No windows or others exits.

The room itself was white and it reminded her of an interrogation room in cop shows that Abbey used to watch back at home except this one didn't have a one way mirror or a second chair for the cop.

Reborn led Abbey deeper into the room and told her to sit down, and once she obeyed he turned around and left with a distinguishable locking sound of the door from the other side, only to come back a few minutes later with a shorter than Reborn but still taller than her, around 26 years old, spiky haired brunet with big doe eyes, a serious expression and a seemingly very expensive suite.

They both entered the room and shut the door.

**To be continued…**

**Spells used in this chapter:**

**Reducto-** **Blasts solid objects aside.**

**Impedimenta- Slows an advancing object.**

**Accio-** **This charm summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance. It can be used in two ways: by casting the charm and then naming the object desired ("Accio Firebolt"), or by pointing the wand at the desired object during or immediately following the incantation to "pull" it toward the user. Requires full concentration on behalf of the caster for it to work.**

**Relashio- "Releases" something or someone from being constrained or held.**

**Conjunctivitis-Damages opponents eyesight or temporarily causes blindness.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	3. Of fights and chameleons

**Hello. Sorry for the long wait. I've been absent from writing for like 2 years, almost 3, but I'm back and have edited a couple of old stories and will continue to do so to all of them. Also if you have a prompt for this story, feel free to write it in the comment section. ****I'll take this time to announce that I created a Twitter profile under the same name, ****GirlinBlue2364****, where I will say when the next chapters of all my stories are up including the ones in my Archive of Our Own and Watt Pad profile. I'll also be posting photos, announcing new stories and have a chance to speak to my readers so if you want to ask me anything about my stories, about me or just comment on something, you're more than welcome to do so via my Twitter account. So follow me and I'll be sure to follow you back. ****Thank you for your attention and for reading.***

**Here's chapter 3.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Griffiths.**

I watched as Reborn and the other man came to stand in front of the table, facing me with serious expressions. I started to feel more nervous and anxious with every passing second that goes by in silence. I wasn't sure this is going to end very well for me and I didn't like how this two are looking at me right now.

They're just staring like there trying to figure me out with they're eyes only. This just makes me feel more uneasy about the whole situation. And I have to figure out what to do.

Do I use accio again and attack them so I can escape or do I wait and see how this plays out?

"What's your name?" Asked the unknown man in English with barely a hint of accent. He looked scary to me. His whole expression screams professionalism and it gives nothing away of what he is thinking about. He also has a powerful aura and presence but not as strong as Reborn's.

"Abbey Griffiths." I said. I didn't ask his to see what he does and I didn't respond to him like I did to Reborn earlier because I know this just got more serious plus Reborn is right there, and that guy shoots really fast and is scary as fuck.

"Abbey Griffiths. Well I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'm the boss of the Vongola Family; this is Reborn but I'm told you already met. Also, I been told you just seemed to appear out of nowhere in my territory and that you don't know who we are, is that right?"He asked.

I nodded.

"I see. Do you want to tell me why and how you're here?"He continued.

"I don't know why but I do have an idea of how."I replied.

"Will you tell me how, then?"

"I can't and besides you wouldn't believe me."I said.

"Why's that?" He inquired.

"Because it's against our law and it's not something you see every day. It's really weird and you wouldn't believe me." I replied sincerely. I have got to stay strong and show no fear.

"Our law? Who are you with? And don't worry about it being strange. I see strange things every day and so I'm pretty opened minded right now. So try me." He urged.

"That may be true but you're not going to believe this. And as for the first question, I can't say because that's also part of the law." I countered his response.

"I see then we have a problem. You see as the boss of Vongola I have a responsibility to my family to protect them against anyone and anything, something I take very seriously. It is also my job to deal with this threats and let me tell you that right now to me, Abbey, you don't sound like your trying to become our friend. So am going to ask you a very important question and for your sake I hope you answer truthfully. Are you a threat to my family, Abbey?" He asked with seriousness lacing his voice and face.

"No, sir." I said.

He stared in to my eyes.

"I believe you but why did you attack my men and won't answer any questions about how you got here?" He countered.

"Because I can't tell you how but I can tell you that I didn't mean harm to your men. I was just defending myself. I try to just leave but Reborn over here captured me and dragged me here." I said getting annoyed.

Silence engulfed the room.

"That may be true but Reborn was just doing his job. Which brings me to my next question involving your escape tactic and the way you defended yourself with that. What exactly did you do?" He asked curiosity present in his voice while his vision switched to Reborn's hand where my wand was but not my broom. I took in a large breathe and let it out.

"I told you already, I can't talk about that." I said.

"You can't talk about it to us but you can do it in our presence, that doesn't make sense and a total waste of effort because you either tell us how you did that our will have to force you to talk. You might as well talk and save us both some time." Reborn spoke up for the first time since he came back.

Tsunayoshi sent him a look and he just brushed it off.

He was right, it didn't make sense in their point of view that is. To me it does because I wasn't allowed to show muggles magic but I had no choice in the matter. It was either that, get shot at or captured which still happened so all that effort was in vain.

Sigh.

I don't think I have a choice here either. Tsunayoshi doesn't seem to approve of Reborn's words but Reborn looks dead serious and I think he'll actually go through with what he said so it's better for me if I just say what I am. It's not like the council is going to find out or anything.

"Fine but you can't tell others." I said.

"My family is trust worthy and this involves them too." Tsunayoshi said.

"Then just your family then." I replied.

"I'm not going to tell anyone else and neither are they or Reborn, isn't that right Reborn?" Tsunayoshi asked turning to him.

He just nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, the reason I was able to do all that stuff is because am a…witch." I confessed.

Pure silence.

The two men just exchanged looks before turning to me again.

"A witch?" Reborn asked in confirmation.

I nodded.

"As in a supernatural being with magical powers?" Tsuna asked.

Another nod.

"Ok." Tsunayoshi said casually.

"Ok? Are you serious? That's all it takes for you to believe me? I just told you that I'm a witch and that's your reaction?" I said incredulously. They took this a little too well.

"Yeah, well I told you that Reborn and I are surrounded by strange things daily for many years so it's easy for us to digest this. And from what Reborn told me that you did earlier it explains a lot. That was you using your powers with that, huh magical wand and broom?" He said with the last part in a questioning form.

"Yes, they are. Well, ok then." I said, not being sure as how to react to someone normal who's so accepting of the fact that I'm a witch.

I guess I made the choice to stay to see this play out without noticing. And am glad I did because it doesn't seem so bad and they took it really well.

"And when you said 'our' before you were referring to?" Reborn asked.

"The Magic council, they're in charge." I said.

"I'm assuming you weren't supposed to reveal any sort of magical powers to non-magical beings, am I right?" Reborn asked for confirmation.

I nodded.

"And the fact that I didn't escape when you left the room or attacked you now using magic further proves that I meant no harm nor was my appearance here intentional." I stated truthfully.

"It does. But could you really leave this place without your wand?" Tsunayoshi asked. I gave him a 'you're joking right?' look.

I put up my hand.

"Accio: wand." I casted the spell that made my wand fly from Reborn's grip to my hand surprising Tsunayoshi but putting Reborn on edge resulting in him drawing out his shape shifting chameleon gun.

"There's no need for that, I just wanted to prove my point that I could have left. It would have been as easy as casting the accio spell which will bring the wand to me no matter what Reborn's location was in the mansion, and then I would use the wand to do the same with my broom, blast the wall with one of many exploding or fire related spells and then I would be free to leave on my flying broom." I explained leaving out the fact that the soul reason I didn't do just that was because Reborn scared the crap out of me earlier with the shooting perfectly without eyesight. That was a need to know basis information.

They just stared at me.

"I see." Tsunayoshi said. His caramel eyes softening which in fact surprised me to see such kindness behind them. But then I decided that this look suited him better and that's probably the real him. He was just acting all uncaring and neutral to protect his family better and now that he knows I'm not a threat to him or his family he's calmed down.

"Now I want to ask you a question. Can I go back to England now?" I said.

"No, not yet." Reborn said.

"Reborn." Tsunayoshi said in a scolding tone.

"I want to know more about this and I know you do as well." He said now talking to Tsunayoshi.

"Yes I do, but that's no reason to hold her here if she's done nothing wrong or is an enemy of the Vongola." Tsunayoshi countered.

"Fine, she's a guest then. Besides it's getting a little late to be sending her off on a plane back home in a strange country where she doesn't know how to speak their language." He said.

And he was right. The sun was setting soon the last time I was outside which was a while ago and I don't know Italian just English, Spanish and Sign Language even though airports are supposed to have translators but I am pretty tired to deal with this right now. Oh but I don't have to, I can just use the teleportation spell to get back.

"That's alright I don't need to go to the airport, I'll just use the teleportation spell that I accidently activated. That's how I got here by the way." I said.

"Alright." Tsunayoshi said calmly.

"Do that later. Stay for a while." Reborn said.

Tsunayoshi was about to say something to him but Reborn beat him to it.

"You're not going to offer dinner to a guest we wrongly accused of being an enemy, Dame-Tsuna? Where are your manners?" He said.

What the heck does 'dame' mean? Tsuna is probably a nickname as in short for Tsunayoshi but dame…

Tsunayoshi sighed.

"He's right. Would you like to stay for dinner, Abbey?" He asked with politeness and charm dripping off him.

I even though he sparkled there for a second. Must have been my imagination.

Even though food those sound good right about now, I don't want to be a nuisance and I do want to get home soon.

"No that's alright, I don't want to impose and I should be getting home soon." I said.

"It's no trouble, I assure you. It's the least I can do for causing you so much trouble. I insist." He says.

I could see his boss charm presenting itself.

"Alright, if you insist." I relented.

"Good. Why don't we move to a more comfortable room?" He said smiling so bright I think I went momentarily blind.

I nodded and the three of us left. Tsunayoshi led us through a lot of hallways and into a large sitting area decorated like a ridiculously rich family home you see in movies.

Everything in that room screams I cost more than your car. Well that's what I would have thought if I had a car.

Tsunayoshi beckoned me to sit down on a very comfy and plush black couch and I complied. Tsunayoshi then called a maid and told her something in Italian which I didn't understand a word of.

Once the maid left with a respectful bow, Tsunayoshi and Reborn sat down on the couch parallel to mine. Tsunayoshi then started to say about how after dinner I can stay until tomorrow or a can teleport back, it was my choice. And when he was finishing a raven entered the room.

"Herbivore, what's going on here?" Asked the newly arrived stranger in Japanese or at least I assume it was a question.

**To be continued…**

**Finished with this chapter. I wanted to make it longer but let's see how the reviewing goes. If people review I will make the next one a lot more interesting and entertaining, I promise.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	4. Of peace and answers

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in months. But I finally made a new chapter. **

**Thank you all that read and for those who reviewed. I also wanted to say that soon I will be proof reading and fixing everything I ever wrote and published on this site. **

**Read my other stories if you have the time. XD**

***New author's note: ****Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been absent from writing for like 2 years, almost 3, but I'm back and have edited a couple of old stories and will continue to do so to all of them. Also if you have a prompt for this story, feel free to write it in the comment section. ****I'll take this time to announce that I created a Twitter profile under the same name, ****GirlinBlue2364****, where I will say when the next chapters of all my stories are up including the ones in my Archive of Our Own and Watt Pad profile. I'll also be posting photos, announcing new stories and have a chance to speak to my readers so if you want to ask me anything about my stories, about me or just comment on something, you're more than welcome to do so via my Twitter account. So follow me and I'll be sure to follow you back. ****Thank you for your attention and for reading.***

**Here's chapter 4.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the Griffiths.**

The newly arrived stranger was a tall raven with grey eyes and a muscular body. Not to the point their like overly emphasized and obvious but their still noticeable.

The raven was talking to Tsunayoshi and Reborn in Japanese and the other two were also responding in Japanese so I didn't understand absolutely nothing of what was being said.

The raven, who had a cold demeanor, suddenly turned from the others and now he was staring at me with an emotionless expression. I could feel his cold stare boring into my very being and let me tell you it is not a pleasant feeling.

"What's your name, herbivore?" He said but I couldn't understand him.

"She doesn't speak Japanese, only English." Tsunayoshi said something back to him and assume he was telling him I speak English but not Japanese because the raven switched languages after he talked.

"What's your name, herbivore?" He said in perfect English.

"Herbivore?" I asked him ignoring the question. Why did he call me herbivore?

"Answer the question." He bites out; he sounded irritated so I quickly answer.

"I-it's Abbey Griffiths." I replied.

"You're British." He stated after he heard my accent.

I nodded in confirmation.

"Kyoka, you don't have to be so harsh." Tsunayoshi told him.

"Hn." He grunted in reply before taking one last glance at me and then leaving without another word.

"Sorry about that. Anyways don't take it personal, his always like that to everyone especially strangers but believe me it could have been much worse." Tsuna said as he smiled apologetically.

"I'll take your word for it. But why did he want to know my name so badly?" I asked.

"Because he is the leader of the CEDEF of my family and the self-proclaimed peace and discipline keeper so he wants to run a background check on you. He wants to know about you to make sure you not a threat to the peace even though I already told him we already cleared you, he wants to make sure. The only reason he didn't take matter into his own hands and had an interrogation of his own is because I told him Reborn was present in the other one." Tsunayoshi told me.

"Oh I see but what's the CEDEF and why can't he take your word for it, I mean you're the boss right?" I asked him.

"CEDEF stands for 'Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia' which Italian for 'External Advisors of the Family'. And as for the other question, Hibari Kyoka, that's his full name by the way, is a very complicated man. He likes things his way and he also likes to double check everything himself. Also, he says and reminds everyone that he has no boss. Which makes him perfect for the role of the Cloud guardian. "To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind", that is definitely Kyoka." Tsunayoshi finished with a little laugh.

Cloud guardian? An aloof protector, what is he talking about?

I may not know but it looks like something deeper than it sounds.

"Ohh okay. But why doesn't he just trust your information? And Cloud guardian, what's that?" I asked confused.

"Well you see hehe-"

"You were and still act sometimes like Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn cut whatever he was going to say with that statement. He was smirking while looking amused. I got the feeling I missed and inside joke.

"Reborn, you finally stopped using that nickname. Don't start now please." Tsunayoshi said or more like wined really.

I had the feeling this was the real Tsunayoshi Sawada, this kind, ever smiling man that seemed to complain and express his feeling, not the intimidating man I saw earlier.

I just stared at them with a raised brow.

Dame, I wonder what that means.

"There are a lot of questions to be answer from both parts but why don't we eat first?" Reborn continued before I could ask, while ignoring Tsunayoshi's statement completely.

"Alright." I agreed with his proposal.

I'm getting hungry anyways.

And as if on cue a maid came in and I think she announced that dinner was served because the other two got up and then they confirmed my theory, and led me out into the labyrinth of hallways and doors once again.

We came to a stop in front of a pair of twin oak doors. Another made saw us approaching and bowed respectfully before opening the doors to a grand dining room with a dinner table that can easily fit 50 people.

It was beautifully decorated with hard wood floors and the finest of wood for the table and each and every chair that had intrinsic carvings on them. A chandelier hanging over said amazing and well-crafted table, silver utensils and the finest porcelain plates I have ever seen. Now don't get me wrong I've seen awesome things and dinner places in life since I go to a magic school were the food is endless but still this is different.

It was all achieved with no magic and it's all really bloody expensive by the looks of them. I don't want to go near the plates from the fear of accidently breaking one.

Tsunayoshi went to seat at the head of the table and Reborn sat on his right side. Tsunayoshi gestured for me to take a seat.

I went towards the seat on his left but I was stopped.

"Sorry but can you pick a different one. Gokudera-kun unofficially proclaimed that his seat; he likes sitting there." Tsuna said with an apologetic but polite smile.

"Oh alright, no worries but does it really matter where he seats?" I asked in return as I sat down on the following chair.

"Hehe well-"

"Yes, well to him. You wouldn't believe how much he mopped after I started seating here. He seems to believe since he's the right hand man he should literally seat at Tsuna's right side." Reborn explained.

"Seriously? Wow, talk about an exaggeration. Wait, why don't you just sit somewhere else and leave that chair to him if you don't care where you seat?" I asked Reborn, mainly out of curiosity.

Reborn smirked with a devious glint shining in his black eyes.

"Where would the fun be in that?" He asked still smirking widely. I sweat dropped.

I think this guy is sadistic. (A.N if you only knew how right you are Abbey.)

Tsunayoshi just sighed loudly at his words while I stared at him, not knowing what to say to that.

The sound of the doors opening filled the room and we all turned to look at the doorway. Between the doors stood two men; one tall raven with brown, kind eyes and a scar on his chin with a big smile on his face and the other was a silver hair with emerald eyes and a scowl. Both were wearing suits just like the other two in the room.

"Yo Tsuna, kid." The tall one said with a huge smile. The other one seemed angered at whatever the tall one said. All I understood is he said is Tsuna, which I assume is short for Tsunayoshi.

"You stupid baseball, don't address Juudaime so casually." The other one yelled out and by his tone he didn't seem happy.

Tsunayoshi started saying something and then the angered silver haired man did a 180 and turned into a heap of happiness at Tsunayoshi's words. The tall one smiled happily and then turned his gaze to me and waved.

I waved back uncertain. He started talking to me; apparently he was introducing himself to me but I couldn't quite make anything out except for Yamamoto Takeshi which I think is his name. Reborn started talking to them effectively drawing the man's attention from me to himself.

"Oh you're British. Sorry I said I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you…" He trailed off and I took the hint.

"Abbey Griffiths and no worries. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yamamoto." I said.

"Same here and call me Takeshi, there's no need to be so formal haha." He said laughing.

"What do you mean formal?" I asked.

"In Japanese culture we put our Surnames before our names. It's the opposite of yours." Tsunayoshi explained.

"Oh I get it now so then your first name is Takeshi and your last is Yamamoto. And your Sawada Tsunayoshi so your first name is Tsunayoshi, right?" I stated.

"That's right. But you can call me Tsuna for short." He said.

"Umm I rather just call you Tsunayoshi or sir if you don't mind. Tsuna sounds kind of disrespectful for me to address you as sir, if you don't mind me saying." I politely declined.

"No, not at all, I insist you call Tsuna. Please I prefer it that way." He replied smiling.

"Alright if you insist." I caved into his request. I can't say no when he looks at me with those big eyes and that smile.

"Who is she?" The silvered hair man asked as he turned back to scowling as he examined me.

"I'm umm the, huh…" I tried to come up with something to say but my mind drew a blank.

"She's our guest tonight, Gokudera." Reborn said easily.

I mentally sighed in relieve.

"If you say so Reborn-san." Gokudera replied giving into Reborn's short explanation.

"We'll wait for the others before we star-" Tsunayo- I mean Tsuna's voice was drowned out by a much louder voice coming from the hall.

"EXTREME!" The voice seemed to yell.

"Do you need to always yell Ryohei-sempai?" A much quitter and younger voice said.

Two other figures stepped into the room and joined us. One was tall man but not as tall as Takeshi, with white hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a tux with bandages around his hands. The other was a teenager around 14 or 15 with black curly hair and emerald eyes. He had a mark under one eye and he also kept one eye closed. He wore a cow print shirt and black dress shoes and pants on.

What a strange combination.

"Yo Vongola." The teen said.

Gokudera started yelling at the two for some reason or other but Tsuna made him quite down.

"Guys this is Abbey Griffiths. Abbey this are my other family members and guardians. This is Gokudera Hayato, Lambo Bambino and Sasagawa Ryohei. There still three other guardians who haven't arrived but they don't like to eat together much so I don't think they will be joining us tonight." Tsuna said after introducing the others.

"Who isn't going to be joining you Tsunayoshi?" A smooth voice replied in Japanese, or so I think it was smooth.

A purple headed tall man with hair in shape of a pineapple, who had chromatic eyes and a girl with the same hair color and style as well as eye, wearing an eye patch on the other one, stood in the middle of the doors. The man was handsome just like the orders but he had a certain charm to him and he was smirking at us.

The girl was quiet.

"Ah you made it. I didn't think you were coming tonight." Tsuna responded.

"Well we have a guest so it would be rude not to. And I assume that she is the reason why you were speaking English just now." The man continued.

"Yes, she is and now if you would as well I would greatly appreciate it." Tsuna replied.

"Very well then." The unknown man suddenly looked at me with those red and blue eyes.

"Abbey this is Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo, my other guardians. This is Abbey Griffiths, our guest. Now, the only one missing is Kyoka, who you saw earlier." Tsuna said to me.

"Is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Griffiths." The one named Mukuro replied with a charming tone.

"Y-yes, it's a pleasure to meet you two as well." I replied. I cannot believe I stuttered.

"Pleasure to meet you…" Chrome replied as well but shyly.

"NICE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei yelled in heavily accented English but it was understandable.

"Hey…" Lambo said from his chair that he just took.

"Well now that that's done I think we should start eating." Tsuna said as he signaled the maid. The maid and several other maids came in with plates of delicious looking food. That's when Hibari Kyoka reappeared, as the maids left.

"Omnivore, you have some explaining to do." Hibari said in a serious tone as he approached me.

I felt a shiver go done my spine at this.

"What?" I didn't know what else to say.

"What is this about Kyoka?" Tsuna asked him.

"This herbivore lied; she isn't registered as a British citizen. In fact she isn't a citizen at all; Abbey Griffiths is a fake name. Now tell me who you really are and what's your name or I will bite you to death." He said as he pulled out a pair of tonfas and threatened me with them.

What the bloody hell is going on? How is that possible?

"Calm down Kyoka, please. Let me handle this." Tsuna says as he stood up from his throne like chair.

Tsunayoshi turned to me.

"Is Abbey Griffiths your real name?" Tsunayoshi asked seriously.

"Yes." I replied honestly.

"Are you sure you don't have another surname you're registered under?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I said almost desperately.

"Alright, I believe you." Tsuna said to my utter relieve. It seems he can tell that I'm not lying just like he could with the whole me being a witch thing.

"Herbivore." Hibari said in a warning filled voice at Tsuna's words.

Tsuna sighed at the warning.

"Mina there's something I need to tell you, something that will explain all this." Tsuna said and then he looked at me. I nodded knowing where this was going. He continued at my approval.

"This may sound a little far-fetched to most but keep in mind that we do have a ten-year bazooka and the whole Byakuran incident plus the Arcobaleno situation we all saw and experienced first-hand. Now what I wanted to inform you all is that Abbey Griffiths isn't a normal teenager, she's a witch." Tsuna finished.

Silence consumed the room. It was almost suffocating as I waited for someone to react to the words being said.

"Kufufu, really? Prove it…" Mukuro said to me in a daring tone. All eyes fell on me.

Umm okay; there's no point or benefits in denying it now. If it's magic that you want, it's magic you will get.

I stood up from my seat and took out my wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I chanted. The glass my wand was pointing at lifted off the table and floated midair.

I waited until it reached the roof before stopping the spell and letting the laws of gravity take over before I set forward my next spell.

"Aresto Momentum." The glass stopped a feet above the table, frozen in the air. I grabbed it with my hand and once again I pointed my wand at it.

"Avifors." I said. The once glass was now a little bird standing on my hand. Said little bird started to fly around the room.

"Oh that reminds me. Accio: broom." I said as a put my hand upwards into the air. Out of nowhere my broom appeared and I grabbed it with my outstretched hand.

Everyone was stunned, with the exception of the two who already knew, Hibari with his emotionless expression and Mukuro's wicked and amused smirk. But I could have sworn that Hibari's and Mukuro's eyes widened a little tiny bit, almost unnoticeable, for like a second before going back to normal.

"As you can see I really am a witch and my name really is Abbey Griffiths." I stated.

"Wow, that's amazing haha." Takeshi said now smiling again; the shock finally over.

"A magical being, I have to document this." Gokudera stated loudly as he took a notebook and pen from his jacket and started writing furiously.

"THAT WAS EXTREMEEEE." Ryohei yelled.

Lambo whistled in astonishment but said nothing and neither did Chrome but she looked shocked.

"That really was impressive. And it was an illusion, as far as I could tell. You really are something, Ms. Griffiths…kufufu." Mukuro stated while looking at me intently. I decided to ignored this mans comment.

"Hn." Was all Hibari said while also giving me a calculative gaze and before lowering his tonfas.

I blushed at all this attention.

"I-it really isn't that big of a deal. But I wonder why I'm not registered anywhere." I wondered.

"I think I have your answer to that." Reborn spoke for the first time in a long time since all this happened. All eyes were on him now.

"You're from another dimension." Reborn replied.

**To be continued…**

**Well I finally updated this story. All my other stories have been edited and uploaded except Vongola Studios, Vongola Records and My Façade. **

**Wish me luck and tell me what you think.**

**Spells used in this chapter:**

**Wingardium Leviosa- Makes an object fly.**

**Aresto Momentum- Used to slow down an object or being that is moving. It should be noted that it can be used in multiple targets and on the caster himself.**

**Avifors- Turns a small object into a bird.**

**Accio- Summons an object.**

**Please review!**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


End file.
